


Maid in Servamp

by AkaiSekai



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Had to remake, M/M, There was an error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSekai/pseuds/AkaiSekai
Summary: It’s what everyone is waiting for.The Maid AU.Mahiru finally gets a job, but it is definitely not what he expected.Maid outfits, sharing rooms, flirting with customers and rival cafes. It was definitely not simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Maid Au  
> Unfortunately, I had to delete the previous version due to being unable to remove a malicious co-editor 
> 
> Copyright: The characters and any story correlations belong to Tanaka Strike, and this is merely a fanmade AU.

“Ma-hi-ru~!” Sakuya called out, slumping over his friend in a lazy hug,

“What are you doing? Last minute homework?” He hummed into Mahiru’s shoulder, eyes staring at the bright light that the brunette’s laptop was emitting. On the screen was a list of Mahiru’s very well organised emails- The teen made it a habit to label, file and delete anything he didn’t need. Hence resulting in barely any emails that cluttered his inbox. Probably because it was ‘simple’. The green-haired student chuckled at his friend’s nature and poked at Mahiru’s cheeks till he finally snapped out of his daze,

“Huh? Oh, Sakuya- Sorry, I was reading an email… It’s about a job. Apparently all you have to do is complete the questionnaire and you will probably get the job. I might take it; It’s much quicker than normal job interviews after all.” Sakuya hummed, his eyes scanning over the email. It didn’t even mention what type of job, but that wouldn't matter to Mahiru. He could do anything, so it didn’t really matter if it was something strange. 

“You’re looking for a job?” That part Sakuya was surprised about. Normally the brunette would live off his Uncle’s wages, and was pretty much fine when it came to money. Why look for a job now? 

“Yeah, I want to repay Uncle for all he’s done for me.” He replied in a determined voice as he filled out each of the questions. Matter of fact, the questions really were quite strange. Sakuya even laughed at a few of them. One of the questions even asked Mahiru’s opinion on dolls- How weird was that?! 

“You really don’t have to, but I guess, if you want…” Sakuya trailed off, realising how he’d be seeing Mahiru much less than usual if he did get the job. A disheartened feeding slid down the teen’s throat, settling in his stomach like a 50kg weight. He sighed a little, before continuing,

“How do you know it’s not some random spam email, anyway?” Mahiru hummed a little before replying,

“I don’t, but since it doesn’t even ask for my name, it’s probably fine.” All the green-haired friend could do was nod a little in reply, hoping that nothing bad would come of Mahiru completing that questionnaire- How wrong he was… 

***

“Sakuya! Guess what!” Mahiru shouted, running upto his friend that had been talking to Ryuusei and Koyuki. The green-haired teen turned to the voice in surprise, wondering what Mahiru could possibly want. All he knew was that it was clear that the brunette was happy. 

“I got the job!” Mahiru beamed, almost causing Sakuya to have a heart attack about how cheery his smile was. He sighed a little, not being able to quieten his own heartbeat. This had been happening more often to the teen, and he was starting to get worried about why he could be feeling in such a way. Maybe he was ill? Shaking these thoughts away, Sakuya congratulated his friend, his head drooping for a bit sadly. He’d be seeing much less of Mahiru now, wouldn’t he? Oh well, at least he still had Ryuusei, Koyuki, and… him. Someone that Sakuya hated with such a passion that there were no words to describe him. 

“Well, I’ve got to go now, the owner wants to see me immediately. Bye!” Mahiru’s words snapped Sakuya from his thoughts, and before the green-haired boy knew it, Mahiru was slowly disappearing and getting further away from him. It created a feeling as though they wouldn’t be as close as before, and a dreadful feeling welled up in the student. A feeling that he had always wanted to forget. Loneliness. 

***

The brunette raced down the busy streets, his backpack swaying from side to side as he kept a steady pace. Thankfully, he knew the area that the job was in well, so at least he knew that he wouldn’t get lost. Apparently the shop was called, ‘Abel’s Tea Party’, so it was probably either a cafe or maybe a costume shop? Mahiru slid down into an alley and came out on another road. He peered around, looking for the shop’s name. But it wasn’t there?

Intrigued, Mahiru checked back on the email, and gasped in shock; He’d misread the email. The shop’s real location was on the outskirts of town, near Mikato Ichinose Academy; A school for the rich. Brushing a hand through his hair in frustration, the teen hailed a cab, and urged the driver to hurry. 

They were there in seconds. For once, the traffic hadn’t been a problem. And now, Mahiru was in front of a large mansion that had the name of the shop on the sign over the arch. In big, bold and wonky letters was ‘Abel’s Tea Party’; A colourful top hat resting upon the ‘A’ from ‘Abel’. It almost gave an ‘Alice in Wonderland’ feel to the mansion. The email had said that the store was new, so it explained why it was shut with all the blinds down on the windows. Taking a deep breath, the nervous Mahiru knocked on the door,

“H-Hello?” Before the student had even a chance to react, the door was pulled open by an extremely tall man, and he was dragged in. Mahiru tripped over the threshold and the door was slammed behind him. He stared up from the floor, inspecting the strange new surroundings. An elegant atrium greeted him; indigo sofas and a desk in between the two sets of stairs gave the store more of a palace-like feel than a cafe. But what mainly caught Mahiru’s attention was the strange man with a crazed look in his eyes. The man wore a lab coat, green shirt and purple and yellow striped pants… It was quite the strange combination to say the least. Just looking at him hurt Mahiru’s eyes. But what was really strange, was the cat ear headband resting on the man’s lilac-white hair. What kind of shop was this…? Who even has a shop in a giant mansion?!

“U-Uh, who are you?” Mahiru asked, whilst getting up from the ground and brushing the non-existent dust from his uniform. The tall man that was probably twice Mahiru’s height bowed down and hummed for a long time, 

“Johannes Mimir Faustus, at your service- I’m a scientist- Have you seen Miku-Miku anywhere? I need to tell him something~!” Mahiru could barely reply to the man- Johannes- and just kept quiet before answering,

“Who is Miku-Miku…?” The student was already having his doubts about this place. 

“Johannes, I told you not to scare the guests.” A woman sighed appearing from behind the desk. Startled at the appearance of the new character, Mahiru turned to the blank faced woman worriedly. What was even going on anymore? The mad scientist gasped, rushing over to the desk before saying,

“I am not scaring the guests, Mitsuki! I was merely asking if he knew where Miku-Miku was… You see..” He lowered his voice, “I accidentally broke one of his dolls; It’s fine though!” He raised his voice again, “See!” He thrust out a glass of a strange purple tincture, “I dissolved the head so that he could be one with his beloved doll!” He grinned happily. All Mahiru could do was watch in a mixture of disgust, horror and concern for his own well being. 

“You say that, but he sure looks scared. Ah, that reminds me, who are you? I assume you came for the job interview.” The formal looking woman, that Mahiru assumed was Mitsuki, asked, whilst she approached the student with a clipboard in hand. 

“Uh, I’m Shirota Mahiru…” He started worriedly, and Mitsuki appeared to tick off a name on her clipboard before nodding,

“Mikuni, the manager,” She held back a disgusted and annoyed look, “Is upstairs. I’ll take you there.” She gestured for Mahiru to follow as she began ascending the steps. 

Quickly, the brunette followed, wanting to escape the insane Johannes. But it seemed that the mad scientist didn’t have the same thoughts and skipped behind Mitsuki, clearly wanting to tell Mikuni about the poor doll. They all walked in silence through the well-decorated and sophisticated halls till they reached a large oak door. Mitsuki pushed it open with ease and inside was… A large group of people. They were probably there for the job too. Mirrors covered every wall, excluding some doors that were placed occasionally. But what really got Mahiru’s attention, was how two people were arguing whilst the rest of the people watched. The two arguing in question was a boy- shorter than Mahiru- that was in Mikato Ichinose Academy uniform and a blonde cowboy with ginger plaits!? This place was getting stranger by the minute. 

“You bastard, Mikuni! Turning the mansion into a cafe whilst I’m busy working hard at school?! What are you planning?!” 

“Now, now, Misono~ It’s fine isn’t it? It’s a chance for you to work from home~!” The cowboy, that Mahiru assumed was the manager, Mikuni. This wasn’t going to go well. The short boy, Misono, retorted angrily, whilst Mikuni continued to argue back in a cool manner. He didn’t even seem to care. Maybe now was a good chance for Mahiru to escape…? But nothing was going the brunette’s way that day. 

“Miku-Miku~!” Johannes shouted from across the room, pushing his way through the crowd. In seconds, the grinning and cat-like Mikuni turned to the scientist and waved, 

“Johan~?” But, their greeting did not go as Mahiru expected. Mikuni stormed up to the scientist and kicked him in the back angrily,

“I told you not to enter without permission! And where did the head of my dear Violeta go?!” He held up the headless doll, shoving it in Johannes’ face with a frustrated expression. The rest of the crowd fell silent and Misono was silently sighing in the corner, whilst a tall blonde graciously patted him on the back with a wry smile. The strange owner of the store sighed, before finally deciding to address the whole crowd,

“Hello everyone! I am Mikuni Alicein, owner of this building and cafe-”

“It’s not your building, you bastard!” Misono shouted above the crowd.

“-Thank you for coming everyone! Now, I am here to tell you that you are all hired! This shop is very big after all, and so we need a lot of workers. You all have a free room that you will share with a partner, and there is but one requirement for our workers- The uniforms!” Before Mahiru had a chance to react, the door that he had entered through had been locked and all the other doors open- Each room behind the door had a wardrobe. A wardrobe that scared Mahiru so much that he wanted to escape immediately. 

Maid Outfits.

The crowd had gone silent. Some seemed excited, others were shocked like Mahiru, and some were terrified. But though maid outfits and cafes were a foreign territory to Mahiru, he didn’t care. After all, it was he accepted the job invite. It was only simple that he kept his word. And so, the great maid mishap began.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Question of the chapter!
> 
> Who is going to end up bunking with who? ;)


End file.
